


[Script Offer][FF4M] A Birthday Celebration at Tomboy Outback

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Lewd Restaurant [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: FF4M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Multi, Threesome, Tomboy, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Threesome]["Lewd Restaurant" Series][Public][Ass Grinding][Blowjob][Deepthroating][Throatpie][Facesitting][Cowgirl][Doggy Style][Body Appreciation][Creampie][Multiple Orgasms][Kinda Goofy]
Series: Lewd Restaurant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062926
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer][FF4M] A Birthday Celebration at Tomboy Outback

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: Your best friend is a longtime rewards member at Tomboy Outback, and has invited you there for some kind of "birthday surprise". You're only expecting a free meal and maybe a cake, but the steakhouse has much bigger plans in mind...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The two speakers are Tomboy Outback servers that are working together to help the listener celebrate his birthday. Server 1 is pretty laid-back, but LOVES to skateboard in her spare time. Server 2 is bubbly and kind of clumsy; she's new to the job and wants to prove herself. When not at work, she's probably maintaining her Instagram body at the gym. Server 1 likes her as a person, and acts as an informal mentor despite how annoying it can be.

NOTE: Both speakers will talk to each other as well as the listener during this script; I've marked when this happens and hopefully it doesn't get confusing! Until the person being spoken to changes, assume that the speaker in question is still talking to the same person.

[setting is the local Tomboy Outback; the listener has just walked in]

SERVER 1: [talking on the phone] Sir, the website says "delivery from SELECT LOCATIONS ONLY". If your location isn't on the list, then it only does pickup.

SERVER 1: [sigh] I understand that, but the disclaimer is right there! We don't try to hide it or anything. I'm sorry but if you want your food delivered, you'll just have to order from a different location.

SERVER 1: Sir, I know you're upset but I can't give you my name for security reasons. [short pause] My manager's not available either. She's currently in a meeting and will be for quite some time. If you'd like to file a complaint, I can give you the number for Corporate.

SERVER 1: Okay...the toll-free number is 1-288-386-6269. Do you need me to repeat that? Good, they'll be able to assist you further. Have a nice day!

SERVER 1: [to yourself] For fuck's sake, why is it always the morons who call? I suppose it's better than dealing with them in person...

SERVER 1: [you see the listener] Oh, hey there! Welcome to Tomboy Outback! Are you dining in or picking up an order?

SERVER 1: [short pause] You're meeting someone here? What's their name? I can check our list of reservations.

SERVER 1: [short pause] Wait...you know THAT DUDE!? He's like, our best customer! I don't understand how someone can eat steak so damn much. We really appreciate the business, but I hope he's seeing a doctor...

SERVER 1: ...Anyway, he's not here yet but he gave us instructions for when his buddy showed up. That's you, right? 

SERVER 1: He ordered the Ultimate VIP Birthday Package for you, which is our most expensive service by far! That's some friend you've got.

SERVER 1: So yeah, happy birthday! I'll take you to the VIP area. [giggle] Trust me, you'll love what we have planned for you.

SERVER 1: [longer pause] Alright dude, have a seat at the table. I need to grab one of our other servers to help out with...SFX [glass shattering]...[annoyed] never mind, she's right over there.

SERVER 1: [calling out to Server 2] What the hell!? That's the third glass you've dropped this week! If they dock your pay any more, you'll start owing the company money...

SERVER 2: [embarrassed] M-My bad! I didn't see any trays and thought I could carry all of them in my hands!

SERVER 1: [sigh] For the last time, there's ALWAYS a tray somewhere. You just gotta take the time to look for it!

SERVER 1: Whatever, clean it up real quick and come help me with this.

SERVER 2: Aye aye! Now where's that broom...

SERVER 1: [to listener] Sorry about that; she's still pretty new, but I think this'll be a good learning experience for her. Hopefully I won't regret it...

SERVER 2: All done, boss lady! So what are we doing?

SERVER 1: [to Server 2] You gotta stop calling me that...I need your help serving the Birthday Boy here. His friend ordered the Ultimate VIP Birthday Package.

SERVER 2: Ooooh! How fancy! Hold on...isn't that package super-pricey?

SERVER 1: Yeah, and his friend didn't even spend a dime. Paid for it all with his rewards points.

SERVER 2: Holy shit! He must've been eating here since World War II or something...

SERVER 1: I...don't think the company was around back then. Let's just get started already!

SERVER 2: Okey doke! [to listener] Make some room Birthday Boy, so I can sit on your lap!

SERVER 1: [to listener] She's gonna grind on your lap while I fill you in on how this package works.

SERVER 2: Time to put this ass of mine to good use!

[Server 2 is improv-ing outercourse during the next part]

SERVER 1: All those squats you do have GOTTA be good for something...as I was saying, the two of us will start out by servicing you sexually. Pretty much everything is allowed except for foodplay, as strange as that is. I don't know why, but the Employee Handbook was pretty adamant about that part.

SERVER 2: Joke's on them; this guy's got a hot dog in his pants!

SERVER 1: [to Server 2] We don't sell hot dogs, you dunce...

SERVER 1: [to listener] So afterwards, the restaurant's entire menu will be all-you-can-eat for the rest of the night. How does that sound? Pretty sweet, right?

SERVER 2: [giggle] His dick certainly likes the idea!

SERVER 1: Stand up and let me see! [short pause] Damn, dude...I'm liking that bulge. Why don't you give it some air?

SFX [pants unzipping]

SERVER 2: [excited] I'm pretty sure that's the nicest cock I've seen in, like, EVER.

SERVER 1: [to Server 2] You look like you're about to start drooling, dear; I knew I picked the right slut to help me out!

SERVER 1: [to listener] Want her to suck you dry? Maybe grind on it some more? Or how about we just skip to penetration?

[Server 2 starts improv-ing a blowjob, and continues during the next part]

SERVER 1: Welp, looks like SHE'S made the choice...not that you seem to mind [giggle]

SERVER 2: This cock...[sucking and licking]...is so...[sucking and licking]...fucking tasty!

SERVER 1: [to Server 2] Mmmm...and you look just as tasty when you're sucking on it...

[Server 2's improv cont'd]

SERVER 2: Sir, you can grab the back of my head if you want! My hair's kinda short, but there's more than enough for a fistful!

SERVER 2: [moan] Yeah, perfect!

SERVER 1: [to Server 2] Why don't you stroke him at the same time? I bet he'll like that!

SERVER 2: Sure thing!

[Server 2's improv cont'd]

SERVER 2: Want me to take you even deeper? Yeah?

[Server 2 starts gagging a bit as she begins deepthroating]

SERVER 2: It's kinda tricky...hold on...

SERVER 1: Remember what I said: you gotta pace yourself when deepthroating a guy.

SERVER 2: [to Server 1] [gagging a bit] Yeah, yeah, I know...

[Server 2's improv cont'd]

SERVER 1: This is pretty spicy...I hope I get a turn soon.

SERVER 1: I'm sick of fingering myself on lunch breaks...I need the real deal.

SERVER 1: You think he's close? His breathing has gotten a lot heavier.

SERVER 2: [with your mouth full] Mmmm...mmm-hmmm!

SERVER 1: [to listener] Good...just relax dude, and finish in her mouth. Come on...

[Server 2 finishes improv and sounds surprised, yet very happy as the listener cums down her throat]

SERVER 2: [gasping for air] Wow...I barely needed to swallow any of it...

SERVER 1: Well done. So what's next? [short pause] You...want me to sit on your face? Sounds good to me!

SERVER 1: Lay down, and let me know when you're ready. It's gonna take me a minute to pull off these booty shorts...

SERVER 2: Girl, your ass is looking kinda flat. Why don't you come to the gym with me? I have guest passes!

SERVER 1: [to Server 2] We've been over this before: the gym is boring as hell! Nothing but a bunch of meatheads and wannabe models. I'd much rather hang at the skatepark.

SERVER 2: [offended] Hey, I'M one of those wannabe models!

SERVER 1: [condescendingly] Yes you are, my dear, yes you are...

SERVER 1: [to listener] You ready, Birthday Dude? Okay, I'll lower myself onto you.

[Server 1 starts improv-ing cunnilingus]

SERVER 1: Yeah...that's the stuff...suck on my clit, too!

SERVER 1: [moan] Just like that! Keep going!

[Server 1's improv cont'd]

SERVER 1: Fuuuck...been a while since someone ate my pussy this well...

SERVER 2: [giggle] Imagine a GUY being good at giving head!

SERVER 1: [to Server 2] Not my fault...[moan]...your ex was trash...[moan]

SERVER 1: Simply get a better boyfriend! You could ask this one if he's single...[giggle]...but I think he's busy right now.

SERVER 2: He's about to be even busier! Move over; I wanna ride his cock, since it's still hard!

SERVER 1: [moan] Right now it's my turn, you greedy bitch!

SERVER 2: Sharing is caring! I'm just gonna cum on his dick and that's all, pinky promise!

SERVER 1: You fucking better...

SERVER 2: Come on, boss lady! When have I ever lied to you?

SERVER 1: Just shut up and get on him! It'll take less time than answering your dumb question.

[Server 2 begins improv-ing cowgirl, Server 1 is still improv-ing as well]

SERVER 1: Holy fuck, I think I'm gonna cum!

SERVER 1: [moan] Don't stop! Don't you DARE fucking stop!

SERVER 1: Right there...right there...[moan]...oh my God!

[Server 1 improvs to orgasm]

SERVER 2: Nice one! Now he's all mine again [giggle]

SERVER 1: [panting] In your dreams...I just need to take a breather...then his dick's going inside ME!

SERVER 2: Jeez, and you said I was greedy...

SERVER 2: [to listener] Grab my hips, Birthday Boy! Nice and tight!

[Server 2's improv cont'd]

SERVER 2: Damn, I can't decide whether your cock feels better in my pussy, or my mouth...

SERVER 2: The way it fills me up is so...so...[moan]...words are hard, I'm just gonna keep fucking you.

[Server 2's improv cont'd]

SERVER 2: That's right baby, thrust into me! [moan] More! More!

SERVER 2: Feel me clenching around you? [moan] I'm SO fucking close!

SERVER 2: Come on...[grunting]...SHIT!

[Server 2 improvs to orgasm]

SERVER 2: [panting] This...is the best shift I've EVER worked. Easily a 10/10 [giggle]

SERVER 1: Yeah, I'd imagine so. Now get up and let him rest; I still need to get fucked at some point!

SERVER 2: Way ahead of ya! I need some water...[yawn]...and maybe a nap...

SERVER 1: You definitely look worn out, but don't take too long! You're still on the clock.

[Server 2 leaves to take a break]

SERVER 1: [to listener] YOU, on the other hand, can take your time. I want you fully rested before you plow me.

SERVER 1: [short pause] What!? You've gotta be kidding me, man...you REALLY think you're good to go already?

SERVER 1: Fine, I'll take your word for it. But if you get a heart attack or something, I'm not responsible.

SERVER 1: So do you want me to ride you too, or---[grunt]

SERVER 1: Oh, you wanna bend me over? Fuck yeah, let's do it!

SERVER 1: [soft moans] Stop teasing...I want your dick IN me, not ON me!

SERVER 1: [moan] That's better...could you go a little faster?

[Server 1 starts improv-ing doggy style]

SERVER 1: Sir, you have NO idea how great this feels!

SERVER 1: To bounce up and down on this amazing cock...it's addicting!

SERVER 1: I know my ass isn't as round and toned as the other girl's, but it's not THAT flat...is it?

SERVER 1: [short pause] You...you really think so!? Thanks dude, that means a lot!

SERVER 1: I wouldn't mind if you wrecked my ass after you're done with my pussy. Hell, I'd welcome it!

[Server 1's improv cont'd]

SERVER 1: Grab my shoulders...pull me into you...

SERVER 1: [moan] Yes! Yes! Harder!

SERVER 1: Hey, do you...do you want my number? [moan] We GOTTA hang out sometime, and fuck some more!

SERVER 1: Remind me to write it down for you...

[Server 1's improv cont'd]

SERVER 1: I think I can feel your dick pulsing...

SERVER 1: You're gonna cum inside me, right? I mean...it's up to you, but I wanna get creampied.

SERVER 1: Please? I want it SO badly!

[Server 1 improvs to orgasm]

SERVER 1: [panting] God...damn...my brain feels like mush...

SERVER 1: It's a good feeling, though. I don't think this could've gone any better.

SERVER 1: Can you hand me that towel? [short pause] Thanks. Your load went pretty deep in me; getting it all out will be tough!

[Server 2 comes back, humming some tune]

SERVER 2: Heya, lovebirds! What did I miss?

SERVER 1: [pleased sigh] The dicking of a lifetime, that's what.

SERVER 2: Kinky! So what are we doing now?

SERVER 1: It's starting to get late, so I think we should take this guy's order.

SERVER 1: [to listener] Is that okay with you, man? The sex was great and all, but you're probably hungry by now.

SERVER 1: [to Server 2] Well what are you waiting for, slut? Hand him a menu! It's MY turn to take a nap...

SERVER 2: All right, all right! [short pause] Here you go, Birthday Boy. Order whenever you're ready.


End file.
